The Ten Lives of Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya
by VariousStories123
Summary: Sawamura Eijun has lived nine lives and in each of them, he has both fallen in love with Miyuki Kazuya and died young. Perhaps his tenth life will be happier. Who knows?


**Life One.**

* * *

Sawamura Eijun knew he was destined to be a samurai.

He was always meant for the sword, drawn to it even as a child.

He also knew that he was meant to die.

* * *

He forgets about his fate for a while. He farms in his paddy fields, taking over for his grandfather and parents. He instead thinks about marriage and growing more food and fixing up the house.

He does not think about the sword for a long time.

* * *

When he is twenty-two, the Emperor comes to visit.

Of course, dumb and dull as he was, he never really realized it and when a fancy-looking stranger mouths off to one of his friends named Nori, he can't really help himself, making fun of the other's pot belly and somewhere along their "conversation", he challenges the other to a duel.

He can blame it on his hot-blooded samurai blood.

* * *

The battle ends in eleven minutes.

Along the way, a man wearing spectacles watches them with cool eyes as he thrashed the other for the insult to Nori and only leaves when the fight is over.

He doesn't really notice him at all.

* * *

Later on when he receives an offer to work for the King, he takes it because there is no choice. No one refuses the King after all.

Still, he doesn't regret it.

* * *

He never really meets the King.

Instead, he becomes friends with a man named Miyuki Kazuya and somewhere along the line, he decides that Miyuki Kazuya is the person he would die for.

When Miyuki asks him _(a muffled smile on his face)_ what he would do if the king asked him to leave Miyuki behind, he only gives the other a scandalized look and shouts, voice booming to the Heavens that the king could suck it!

He doesn't really understand why Miyuki laughed his ass off after that.

* * *

The peace doesn't last long.

War breaks out and he watches as Miyuki's face grew paler and more solemn every day, making his heart ache. It continues that way for a while until finally he couldn't deal with it anymore.

* * *

 _"Miyuki?"_

 _"What is it Sawamura?"_

 _He stands up then, a wide, reassuring smile on his face. "Nothing will happen to you. I can promise that much."_

* * *

He does not see Miyuki's face crumple into tears.

* * *

 _"But what about you Sawamura?"_

 _"Me? I'm nothing but a farmer so there's nothing to worry about."_

* * *

When the traitors _("It was a civil war?" "Sawamura do you not keep up with these things?" "I just kinda 'eh' it." "You're an idiot.")_ manage to break into the palace walls, the first thing he does is go after Miyuki.

He kills man after man until he's covered in blood but he never stops.

Miyuki needs him after all.

* * *

He saves MIyuki just as a man was about to stab him with a sword.

He literally jumps in front of the other, taking the stab whilst slitting the other's throat and it is then that he allows himself to crumple down, pain licking up his spine.

He smiles up at Miyuki before allowing himself to bow his head.

* * *

 _"It was an honor to serve you My King."_

* * *

He dies in the hands of the one he loved most.

It is a happy death, an honorable one but he can't help but wish that he could have protected Miyuki a little bit longer.

Just a bit.

* * *

 _"Eijun please don't leave me! Eijun!"_

 _"Your Majesty, we have to go!"_

 _"Not without him!"_

 _"Take his Majesty now!"_

 _"EIJUN!"_

* * *

 **Life Two.**

* * *

There was something about fishing that he loved. It was not the easiest of jobs and he often had to come home hungry because he couldn't catch enough but it was the best thing he had in his life.

The ocean after all, was more of a home then home.

* * *

He is off fishing again at midnight.

He knows that there is going to be little to no fish but he couldn't deal with the deafening silence at home, choosing to be comforted by the lulling waves. He didn't really expect to catch anything.

Of course, nothing ever goes his way and his boat is suddenly tipping downward as his net caught something dreadfully heavy. He had panicked then and tried his best to drag whatever was in the net to the middle of his boat.

He didn't expect to find a mermaid.

* * *

 _"Hey, hey calm down. I'm sorry okay? Let me cut the net."_

* * *

He lets the other go immediately.

He had respected the ocean for as long as he could remember and he would never think of keeping one of Her Children captive, even if selling the creature would bring him more money. To him, such a thing would be an unspeakable crime and he had tried to be gentle, making sure none of the creature's fins got caught up in the ropes.

Once the mermaid was free, he had smiled and extended a hand towards the water where the other floated, scales flashing.

* * *

 _"What's your name? Mine is Sawamura Eijun. I don't know your name so is it okay if I call you Miyuki Kazuya?"_

* * *

He visited the other continually.

He never had any friends back in his village and being able to talk to someone, even as ethereal creature like Miyuki was a godsend. It was fun talking to him and they always got into playful fights _("Miyuki Kazuya! I know it's you who's splashing me!")_ fights or they would prank each other _("Haha! I got you this time Miyuki Kazuya!")_ , laughing all the way.

Of course, Miyuki helped him in fishing as well and he started to gain more revenue, something that made it easier to play with Miyuki as he didn't need to waste any extra time fishing.

His life was turning for the better.

* * *

At least until it didn't.

* * *

 _"Hey Sawamura!"_

 _"Oh! Niji, how are you doing?"_

 _"Well… but I wanted to ask you a question."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I wanted to know how you're getting more fish. What is your secret? You used to get nothing."_

 _"It's nothing much Niji."_

 _"Humph… if you say so."_

* * *

It is a stormy day when the consequences of catching too many fish catches up to him.

Niji and a few others had followed him on his excursion to the ocean and upon seeing Miyuki, had tried to catch him.

He had immediately been terrified for the other and in a burst of strength, had tried to stop Niji. Niji had only pushed him back, an angry snarl on his face.

* * *

 _"Trying to keep him for yourself?!"_

 _"Niji, don't do this please!"_

 _"Sorry Sawamura but we can't have you keeping all the money can we?!"_

 _"I can't let you do this!"_

* * *

In the end, he didn't have a choice.

One of the men Niji brought had become rather fidgety and when Miyuki tried fleeing again, had shot a bullet.

Only it went in the wrong direction.

* * *

He felt a blossom of pain across his chest and he looked down to see red seeping across his shirt. Niji had stared at him with wide panic then and with a rather apologetic look on his face that had no place there, had pushed him over.

* * *

 _"Get the damn fish. Sawamura is dead now, you hear?!"_

 _"Y-Yes!"_

* * *

He could only feel regret as Miyuki screamed and cried, a scaly hand reaching out for him as a blue tail thrashed around in the water.

His hand reached out to reach him only to be pulled down by the waves.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry."_

* * *

 **Life Three.**

* * *

The priest was back again, looking for witches. He wondered if he should move as he thought about the priest, a man with glasses and a coy smirk on his lips.

That man was dangerous and yet...

* * *

 _"Did you ever see something suspicious?"_

 _"No sir."_

 _"Nothing at all?"_

 _"Nothing."_

* * *

The priest liked visiting him and it was a dangerous thing, especially for his own status as a "witch". However, it was hard not to talk to the other, especially as he felt the inklings of affection stir up inside of him.

* * *

 _"Have you eaten Priest Miyuki?"_

 _"No, not today."_

 _"I'll get you some bread."_

 _"It's-"_

 _"Just accept it."_

* * *

Time passed and no witches appeared. However, he could still feel his affections for Miyuki pressing against his chest as the days went on. It was often suffocating and he wondered if this was what pining felt like; living with this weight on his heart.

He wondered if death would be better.

* * *

 _"Would you ever love me?"_

 _"I am a Priest, Sawamura. I cannot love."_

 _"Ah, I see."_

* * *

One day, he can't take it anymore.

He leaves a "witch" book out and lets it do the rest.

* * *

 _"You were a witch this entire time?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"I trusted you… How could you do such a thing?!"_

* * *

He was to burn at stake.

As he was tied up, wood surrounding him, he met Miyuki's eyes whose eyes were filled with both regret and heartbreak.

He smiled just as the flames swallowed him whole.

* * *

The weight in his chest was gone.

* * *

 **Life Four.**

* * *

He had no choice.

It was either watching his Grandfather die or owing a debt of $1000,000 Yen to the Yakuza and inside his heart, he knew what he would prefer more.

* * *

 _"Do you have the money?!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm still raising it up…"_

 _"No excuses! We're taking you to Boss; he'll make an example of you!"_

* * *

He closed his eyes as he was dragged into a basement, ready to await judgement from whoever their Boss was.

He hoped the person made it quick.

* * *

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Sawamura Eijun."_

 _"Well Ei-chan, you owe me a debt… I'm afraid I can't let you go so easily but you do have a pretty face so it won't be a complete loss. Maybe I should keep you around as my private plaything."_

* * *

In the end, he did not die.

But perhaps he would have preferred it.

* * *

 _"Hm? Did you not enjoy it?"_

 _"Just… Just leave me alone."_

 _"Debts are not easy to pay Ei-chan~ You should be glad I let you live."_

 _"Perhaps dying would be better."_

* * *

Miyuki visited him often and with each visit, the elder man would often dress him in the best silks whilst keeping him inside a beautifully furnished room. However instead of feeling grateful, he felt trapped and woefully sorrowful.

He wondered how long he could keep this up.

* * *

 _"Hm? Why is it that you always look so sad whenever I visit Ei-chan? Don't you love me?"_

 _"Never."_

 _"Haha… one day, I'll change that thinking of yours."_

* * *

True to Miyuki's word, he did slowly fall in love with Miyuki.

Perhaps it was something about the way the other treated him, gentle and soft _(or at least softer than how Miyuki treated his Yakuza members)_. Or maybe because Miyuki visited him so often, keeping him company.

Perhaps it was all of this and more.

* * *

 _"Hey Miyuki Kazuya?"_

 _"I thought I told you to just call me Kazuya Ei-chan."_

 _"Kazuya. Perhaps you were right."_

 _"Right about what?"_

 _"Perhaps you did change me."_

* * *

He knew, deep inside his heart, that his love for Miyuki would not stop him from feeling trapped nor would it keep him from feeling a deep anguish that could only be solved by letting him free.

It didn't matter what type of "free" it was.

* * *

The final straw is his Grandfather's death.

He had taken out the loan to save him, had allowed Miyuki to keep him captive to save him.

With his Grandfather gone, he had nothing left but Miyuki and a cage.

* * *

 _"Miyuki?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ah, I see. It's alright. Good night Miyuki and I love you."_

* * *

It doesn't take him long to find something sharp and he sits on his bed, wondering if he should leave or if he should stay.

He closes his eyes and decides to leave.

* * *

 _"Eijun, please. I didn't tell you that I loved you."_

* * *

Miyuki is awfully quiet beside him and he keeps his eyes on the ceiling as his blood drips onto the carpet. Suddenly, he feels a face press into his shoulder and the wetness of tears.

* * *

 _"Fuck, I'm so sorry Eijun."_

* * *

 **Life Five.**

* * *

It was another Ghoul attack from the terrorist group Inashiro. He sighed at the deary news before he glanced at Miyuki who was pressing another kiss against Mei's cheek.

He looked away again.

It hurt but he could deal with it. Miyuki deserved to be happy after all.

* * *

 _"Hey Miyuki! You ignored my texts again! Rabbits can die of loneliness you know!"_

 _"You say this like you're a rabbit. A rabbit wouldn't be so loud."_

 _"You meanie!"_

* * *

He was running.

When he had received a phone call from the hospital, he knew something was wrong. After all, both his parents and grandparents were dead and so, that left only MIyuki.

Miyuki, the person he loved with all his heart.

He hoped the other was okay.

* * *

 _"Miyuki Kazuya! I brought you a burger! Ara, you didn't eat anything? I guess hospital food really does taste bad, huh?"_

 _"Just go away Sawamura."_

 _"C'mon Miyuki! I'm sorry! I swear I won't tease you anymore. Here, accept this humble burger as a peace treaty!"_

 _"Who uses the word "humble" anymore?"_

* * *

It takes a while but he thinks Miyuki is okay.

Miyuki better be okay.

* * *

 _"Hey it's me Eijun! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out. Call me back when you get this."_

* * *

 _"Miyuki, call me back! Rabbits can die of loneliness you know!"_

* * *

 _"Miyuki… please, I miss you."_

* * *

In the news, he hears reports of a one-eyed Ghoul with glasses and white hair.

He dismisses it until they pop up a blurry photo.

He freezes and somehow everything clicks, even for his idiot brain.

 _Damnit Miyuki, you tanuki bastard._

* * *

 _"What are you doing here kid?"_

 _"I want to get a part-time job as a delivery man for the CCG."_

* * *

The CCG were prepared for a raid just as he pinned down where Miyuki was.

He hoped he could get there in time.

He _needed_ to get there in time.

* * *

 _"E-Eijun?"_

 _"Honestly Miyuki, I already knew man. Let's go home."_

* * *

He closed his eyes as Miyuki sobbed against him, his arms pressing tight around his waist. He could feel blood pooling around him, most of it coming from his stomach wound.

He smiled then and pressed a kiss against Miyuki's temple.

* * *

 _"Let's go home."_

* * *

When the darkness finally swallows him whole, he can't find it in himself to mind.

He had Kazuya by his side after all.

That was all he needed.

* * *

 **Life Six.**

* * *

He was definitely lost.

He was trying to find Wakana to offer his condolences for her injury but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

He was lost.

He sighed before scratching the back of his head, lips pursed in thought. Maybe he should ask someone? He wondered if he should just keep on walking when-

* * *

 _"Hey watch where you're going."_

 _"Ack! I'm sorry! I just got lost so-"_

 _"Stop babbling. Ugh. Where do you need to go?"_

* * *

The man he met was both rude and nice. A real Tsundere, he could tell.

A smile curved on his lips as he knocked on Wakana's door. Perhaps he should give the other guy a visit sometime, if he could find him.

* * *

 _"What are you doing back here?"_

 _"I wanted to thank you for the other day."_

 _"No need to do that but company is welcome."_

* * *

As it turned out, the other man's name was Miyuki Kazuya. He was a patient at the hospital, waiting for a heart donor to save him. Or at least, Miyuki had bitterly said, extend his life just enough to see the outside world.

He had frowned at that then, at the pessimistic world-view Miyuki had. He was going to change how Miyuki thought and at that, Miyuki had laughed instead.

* * *

 _"I will do it, I swear!"_

 _"Uh huh. I'm going to die and the waiting list isn't growing any smaller."_

 _"I swear, I swear!"_

 _"Haha… honestly. Fine, do your worst."_

 _"I will!"_

* * *

He decides to buy some cherry blossoms for Miyuki. He had always thought flowers were the best way to see the world and with a cheery hum, bought a whole bouquet.

He doesn't really notice the car hurtling towards him as he's crossing the street.

* * *

 _"Call an ambulance!"_

 _"-h-hey…"_

 _"Shit, please don't talk! The ambulance will come and they'll take you to a hospital!"_

 _"-lease. I-I'm not going to make it. Please, d-do me a favor."_

 _"Shit, what is it?"_

 _"Heart… give my heart to Miyuki. Needs transplant…"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

He can feel himself being lifted up, can hear the man who ran him over talking to a medic with a resigned look on his face. The medic took a glance at him and whispered a question into his ear.

He nodded and finally allowed himself to close his eyes.

* * *

 _Go see the world Miyuki. I'll be with you, every step of the way._

* * *

 **Life Seven.**

* * *

The murders were increasing, he realized as he went home.

The streets were teeming with policemen and very few pedestrians and the city was filled to the brim with fear.

As he opened the keys to his home, he hoped the murders would stop soon.

* * *

 _"Kazuya, I'm home!"_

 _"Hey Eijun. Ara? What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing… It's just that the murders are growing and… I'm worried."_

 _"It's okay Eijun, you'll be safe."_

 _"It's not just that Kaz… I'm worried for you! You always go out at night and you know that's when most of the murders happen."_

 _"Nothing is going to happen, I swear."_

 _"You swear?"_

 _"I swear."_

* * *

Miyuki was gone again and he sighed as he clicked on the TV. Miyuki was always a nightowl, working in the middle of the night. Of course, he did accept as he couldn't ask Miyuki to give up his job but that didn't mean he didn't get worried.

That tanuki better come home safe!

* * *

 _"I'm home EIjun."_

 _"Kaz! You're back!"_

 _"Mmhm. Why, did you miss me?"_

 _"I always miss you. How was work?"_

 _"Good. Night shift was the same as usual."_

 _"That's good. Oh, did you hear? The murders increased again!"_

 _"Again? That's a pity."_

 _"It is."_

* * *

He was cleaning again. While in most circumstances he hated it, this time he couldn't help himself. It was a nervous tick of his and he was definitely nervous. How could he not be? Especially as there were new kills popping up in the news and as Miyuki was working at the same time as the murders.

Then he bumped into a box.

He had never seen it before and with a curious eye, opened it.

* * *

 _"Eijun, I'm home."_

 _"Miyuki Kazuya."_

 _"Am I in trouble? You usually never call me by both my names."_

 _"Kaz… please. You didn't right?"_

 _"Eijun, what are you-"_

 _"Please. Please tell me you didn't kill them."_

 _"...I'm sorry Eijun."_

* * *

He can feel Miyuki hug him, pressing a kiss against his temple as he did so, and then slowly reach up to grab his neck. He closed his eyes, allowed himself a few tears before he rested his head against Miyuki's broad chest.

* * *

 _"I loved you Kaz."_

 _"And I love you Eijun. Goodbye."_

* * *

 **Life Eight.**

* * *

When he had received his letter for Hogwarts, he had been a bit skeptical. After all, how could magic exist? It was just a prank wasn't it?

Until it wasn't.

* * *

 _"Is it your first time riding a train?"_

 _"It's my first time riding a train towards a magic castle."_

 _"Ah, I see. Haha, that's a first for me too! My name's Miyuki! Miyuki Kazuya!"_

 _"Nice to meet you Miyuki Kazuya! I'm Sawamura Eijun! Let's be friends."_

* * *

He gets sorted into Gryffindor while Miyuki got into Slytherin. After the banquet, he had raced after the other, a wide grin on his face only for Miyuki to-

* * *

 _"Don't talk to me Gryffindor."_

* * *

He never gave up.

It was hard to give up on the boy he met in the train so long ago. Miyuki had been kind then, a rather gentle soul and now…

Now he didn't know what the other was.

Miyuki was colder now and he was usually never seen without a shit-eating smirk on his face. He was also known for mouthing off, gaining him more enemies than friends and he would often have to intervene in whatever battle Miyuki got himself into despite Miyuki telling him to shove off.

However, he wasn't going to give up! He was going to get his friend back, even if his friend wouldn't admit he was his friend.

He would reach the other soon enough.

* * *

 _"Why won't you give up on me?!"_

 _"Because that's not what friends do Miyuki Kazuya!"_

* * *

Not everything was so simple however.

War broke out, radical Purebloods against Half-Bloods and Muggleborns and Bloodtraitors. It was pure chaos and even Hogwarts wasn't spared.

And neither was he.

* * *

 _"Shit, Sawamura! You're bleeding!"_

 _"It's okay Kuramochi-senpai! Just get the First-years to the train!"_

 _"Don't you die on me Sawamura!"_

* * *

Miyuki stared at him across the battered hall, eyes full of pain and agony and sadness. The entirety of it made his heart ache and in a flash, he was in front of him, grabbing the other by his collar.

He could feel tears start to seep from his eyes.

* * *

 _"Stupid, stupid! You-You're so dumb Miyuki Kazuya!"_

 _"Haha… Sorry Sawamura. I've been really dumb right?"_

 _"Yeah… now let's go win, yeah?"_

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

They win.

It is joyous and he tackles Miyuki, tears starting to fall from his eyes again. Miyuki only hugs him back and they stay that way for a while.

* * *

Of course, he's rather dumb and doesn't realize that winning isn't the same as total victory.

* * *

 _"Sawamura! Watch out!"_

* * *

A flash of green.

Miyuki's wide amber eyes filling up with tears.

* * *

 _"SAWAMURA!"_

* * *

Life Nine.

* * *

His life has always been grey.

He hadn't minded it at first, too young to know anything but as time passed on and everyone else around him found colors and he didn't…

He didn't know what to think.

* * *

Of course, that was only until someone told him.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry Sawamura-san. I'm afraid that you don't have a Soulmate."_

 _"H-How can you know? M-Maybe my soulmate-"_

 _"Your eyes don't have the means necessary to see color whereas a person with a Soulmate has all the functions in order to see color."_

 _"A-Ah… I see."_

 _"I'm very sorry Sawamura-san."_

 _"...Thank you. I'll be going now."_

* * *

He falls in love with someone anyways.

His name is Miyuki Kazuya and the other had eyes full of a light he couldn't see yet yearned to, a smile that made his heart pound and all in all, he fell in love.

It was hard not to after all.

* * *

 _"Hey Sawamura! I found them!"_

 _"Them?"_

 _"My soulmate! I found them!"_

 _"Ah! I-I'm so happy for you Miyuki! Now what are you doing here? Go get see them again!"_

 _"Haha! I will! I just wanted to tell you the good news! I'll see you later Sawamura!"_

 _"Goodbye Miyuki! And be happy okay?!"_

 _"I will!"_

* * *

He stands on top of a cliff, eyes on the moon.

Perhaps if he closes his eyes, he can imagine that Miyuki was his soulmate.

Perhaps.

* * *

 **Life Ten.**

* * *

"Do you ever think that we've met somewhere before?"

Miyuki gave him a skeptical look, a baseball in his hand. "What the hell are you talking about?" Suddenly Miyuki's expression cleared as if he had a realization. "Ah! You finally lost your mind!"

"NO THAT IS NOT IT! And I'm serious Miyuki! It's just- I dunno, it's just that I feel like we've met somewhere before-" He waved his hand."- _this_."

Miyuki laughed at that and just tossed the baseball to him, making fumble to catch it. Once he had the ball, Miyuki stood and pressed a kiss on top of his forehead, soft and sweet. "You should stop thinking about weird stuff. You know that's not good for your brain. Or at least what's left of it."

"H-Hey!" He shoved Miyuki, pouting. "That's mean! And I really am serious! I feel like we've met somewhere before!"

"What? Like reincarnation? A parallel world?"

"Hm… Something like that."

"Well that just means one thing doesn't it?"

"What?"

"That just means we're meant for each other."

* * *

In this life, perhaps he'll finally be happy.

Perhaps.


End file.
